heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Powers |-|Current Powers= *'Q Physiology:' Adam has the powers of cosmic awareness, reality warping, conjuration, telekinesis, super strength, teleportation, chronokinesis, interdimensional travel, shapeshifting, age shifting, omnilingualism, invulnerability and immortality. :*'Power Granting:' Adam is granted various different powers after travelling to another universe, which are the following: ::*'Time Lord Physiology (''Doctor Who):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, regeneration, regeneration energy, retro-regeneration, poison and toxic resistance, enhanced senses, respiratory bypass, longevity, chrono vision, telepathy, hypnosis and telepathic resistance. ::*'Cyborg Physiology (Rick and Morty):' Adam has the powers of superhuman strength, superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, superhuman durability, regeneration, augmented vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, infrared vision, x-ray vision, dream eater, body temperature manipulation, technology manipulation and computer interaction. ::*'Hydrokinesis (X-Men):' Adam can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. He can also turn himself into water and age much slower than others. ::*'Mutant Physiology (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.):' Adam has the powers of superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman resilience, regeneration, longevity, superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, shapeshifting, camouflage, body temperature control, wall crawling and mental immunity. ::*'Enhanced Physiology (Gotham):' Adam has the powers of superhuman strength, superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, superhuman durability, regeneration, pain resistance, body heat generation, Alice Tetch virus immunity, fear gas immunity and Joker venom immunity. ::*'Kryptonian Physiology (DC Extended Universe):' Adam has the powers of solar energy absorption, super strength, super agility, super speed, invulnerability, accelerated healing factor, longevity, super breath, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing and flight. ::*'Force Powers (Star Wars):' Adam has the powers of telekinesis, mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. ::*'T-K Physiology (Terminator):' Adam has the powers of super strength, super agility, super reflexes, super speed, super durability, regeneration, longevity, augmented vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, infrared vision, x-ray vision, adaptation, time travel, Nano weaponry, shapeshifting, voice mimicry, intangibility, magnetic surface walking, touch learning, electrocution immunity and flight. ::*'Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Physiology (Tokyo Ghoul):' Adam has the powers of an unique healing factor, as well as a rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, kagune manipulation and immense pain tolerance. Due to the hybrid vigor, Adam's abilities are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born ghoul. ::*'Hybrid Physiology (Kamen Rider):' Adam has the powers of super strength, telekinesis, telepathy, mental manipulation, mental immunity, dream walking, danger sense, healing factor, immortality, mediumship, transformation, time travel, interdimensional travel, phantom-mana channeling, magical portal creation, fruit transmutation, Helheim plant manipulation, crack creation, Super Heavy Acceleration, advanced camouflage, data mimicry, data projection, gamma detection, invisibility, intangibility, flight, gamma hole creation, teleportation, virus neutralization, gashat creation, pause immunity and Nebula Gas manipulation. ::*'Ranger Powers (Power Rangers):' Adam has the powers of teleportation, replacement, laser Power, enhanced reflexes, super speed, super agility, hydrokinesis, water mimicry, longevity and telepathic immunity. ::*'Warlock Physiology (Buffy the Vampire Slayer):' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, telekinesis, sleep sedation, force field generation, photokinesis, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, energy projection, astral projection, glamoring, binding and scrying. ::*'Witch Physiology (Supernatural):' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, telekinesis, teleportation, apporting, regeneration, immortality, flight, telepathy, clairvoyance, nigh-omniscience, sleep sedation, photokinesis, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, electrokinesis, biokinesis, astral projection, reality warping, conjuration, shapeshifting, binding, tracking, trapping, angel warding and supernatural concealment. |-|Former Powers= *'Admin Physiology:' Adam had the powers of flight, super strength, telekinesis, omnificence, limitless constructions, clothing generation, custom objects, teleportation, shapeshifting, indestructibility, telepathy, mind control, electrokinesis, size manipulation and item generation. *'Evo Physiology (Heroes):' Adam had the power of ability replication. He replicated the powers of flight, precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, freezing, healing, invisibility, technopathy, phasing, illusion, electric manipulation, rapid cell regeneration, space-time manipulation, pyrokinesis, impenetrable skin, mental manipulation, shape shifting, healing touch, intuitive aptitude, empathic manipulation, terrakinesis and poison emission. He also replicated the powers of enhanced memory, melting, digital communication, plasmakinesis and metal mimicry, but in alternate futures. *'Esper:' Adam could access the morphogenetic field through the fourth dimension. He could send and receive information through the field. He could also transport his consciousnesses across timelines and read the thoughts of, and even control, other people. *'Enhanced Chimera Physiology (Teen Wolf):' Adam had the powers of super strength, super reflexes, super agility, super speed, super durability, regeneration, immortality, shapeshifting, super senses, night vision, electromagnokinesis, pyrokinesis/thermokinesis, adaptive camouflage, wall crawling, kanima venom, rift manipulation, telepathy, pain absorption, memory manipulation and supernatural immunity. *'Enhanced Original Vampire Physiology (Vampire Diaries):' Adam had the powers of super strength, super speed, super agility, super senses, accelerated healing factor, super durability, advanced immunity, emotional control, enhanced emotions, advanced mind compulsion, telepathy, dream manipulation, illusions and psychic pain infliction. *'Synthetic Physiology (Alien):' Adam had powers of superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman reflexes, superhuman dexterity, elasticity, regeneration, pain immunity, lung adaption and Xenomorph aggression immunity. *'Shinigami Eyes (Death Note):' Adam could see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. *'Half-Blood Wizard Physiology (Harry Potter):' Adam had the powers of wandless magic, nonverbal magic, powering-up magic, charm casting, jinxing, cursing, counter-jinxing, counter-cursing, counter-enchanting, metamorphmagus, telekinesis, occlumency, legilimency, memory erasing, divination, animal communication, healing, transfiguration, untransfiguration, disarming, levitation, wand-lighting, wand-extinguishing, unlocking, anti-unlocking, vanishing, exploding, blasting, patronus, protective enchanting, magic resistance, stunning, full body-binding, pain infliction, apparition and flying. *'Whitelighter Physiology (Charmed):' Adam had the powers of spell casting, scrying, telekinesis, telematerialization, sensing, empathy, mediumship, omnilingualism, super strength, orbing, remote orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, photokinesis, thermokinesis, hovering, premonition, glamouring, mind manipulation, dream leaping, astral projection, electrokinesis, force fields, invisibility, energy waves, power granting/stripping, regeneration, high resistance, immunity, molecular dispersion, portal creation, reconstitution and immortality. *'Metahuman Physiology (Smallville):' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced agility, intangibility, invisibility, telepathy, telepathic immunity, dream walking, possession and flight. *'Demon Physiology (Black Butler):' Adam had the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced senses, soul sensing, transformation, manifestation, levitation and immortality. *'Vigors (BioShock Infinite):' Adam had Bucking Bronco, Charge, Devil's Kiss, Murder of Crows, Possession, Return to Sender, Shock Jockey, Undertow and Ironsides. *'Plasmids (BioShock):' Adam had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winters, Peeping Tom, Teleportation, Gravity Well and Little Sister Antidote. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader, both as a businessman and a Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. *'Master Gamer:' Adam is a masterful gamer. He has extensive knowledge of games in many genres and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration, as shown when he effectively, in separate occasions, outmaneuvered both Genm and Sniper who are both at their Level 3 forms while Adam is only on Level 2. Furthermore, his gaming skills are frightening, as evidenced despite being only at Level 3 he managed to overpower a Bugster who is a Level 30, stating that one of gaming's thrills is figuring out how to defeat stronger opponents. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a very skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Adam is very talented in playing the flute, trumpet, piano, guitar, violin and drums. *'Artistic:' Adam is shown to be an effective sketch artist. *'Dancing:' Adam is a talented dancer, particularly in tap and ballroom. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Adam is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Adam has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Alchemy:' Adam is a very accomplished alchemist. *'Indomitable Will/Tolerance for pain:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He was able to free himself after shoot by some thugs and escape despite some blood loss. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Expert Hunter:' Adam possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Using his quinque, Adam has been described to have movements as swift as water, being able slice through a ghoul's kagune and also use it efficiently with his own kagune. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Adam is highly skilled in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Expert driver:' Adam is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. *'Magic Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Weaknesses |-|Current Weaknesses= *'Desperate Curiosity:' Adam can be easily attracted to anything that is mysterious and interesting and tends to do a total discovery for it. This will continue until either he reaches a conclusion or someone forcibly stops him during progress. *'Merciful/Compassionate Nature:' Adam has a merciful and compassionate nature, frequently apologize to those in pain or distress. He consistently extended an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a close friend or a fellow vigilante. *'Q Weapons:' These weapons are powerful enough to injure or kill him. *'Triggered/Aborted Regeneration (Doctor Who):' Various events can trigger his regenerations – radiation, falling from great heights, old age and botched exploratory heart surgery. It can be assumed that when he reaches his final life, any of these examples and others would be able to kill him for good. Regeneration is an unpredictable process that could fail, and often can be upsetting physiologically, as well as stopping his regeneration midway through killing him. *'Kryptonite (DC Extended Universe):' Kryptonite is a radioactive mineral that can bypass his Kryptonian's invulnerability and has crippling, painful and even lethal effects to them as normal radiation has on humans, albeit that it only affects him that is in its immediate presence; otherwise, he can recover from it with only slightly lingering effects. Kryptonite degrades his cells, causing them to degenerate and decay upon contact with the deadly mineral. Symptoms of him being in the presence of Kryptonite, as well as its light or radiation, are somewhat fever-like, namely but not possibly limited to: nausea, weakness, dizziness, vertigo, fatigue, great amounts of pain, and loss or near-loss of consciousness. It is enough to weaken and even remove their powers, leaving them as weak as a human, if not weaker. Physical damage caused by Kryptonite remains long after exposure to it. Direct exposure to sunlight can immediately allow any lasting effects of Kryptonite to be undone. *'Overcurrent (Terminator):' Overcurrent can temporally disable, but not destroy him. *'External Magnetic Sources (Terminator):' External magnetic sources, such as a MRI machine or other strong magnetic device, is able to disrupt his magnetic field that holds himself together, dispelling the machine phase matter. However, even such measures merely disable him temporarily. The magnetic field from the Time Displacement Equipment has the capable of completely destroying him as the field tears apart anything inorganic, if he lost his outer sheath first. It was also stated that a explosion can scatter his phase matter beyond reconstitution. |-|Former Weaknesses= *'Overextending:' Controlling and manipulating heavy objects or great bodies of water with his mind over an excessive period of time is exhausting. This weaknesses was eventually overcome. *'Power Dampening (Heroes):' Adam could have his powers negated by René, ability negation pills, the Shanti virus or ability negation system. *'Shanti Virus (Heroes):' Adam could be killed by a life-threatening disease that attacks the nervous system and prevents him from using his powers. *'Broken Neck (Vampire Diaries):' Breaking his neck would not kill him, but it would render him unconscious for several minutes. *'The Cure (Vampire Diaries):' If he takes the cure, he would revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents him from being immortal again, causing his body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation (Vampire Diaries):' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause him to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. He would appear as a corpse and could only start functioning again once he feed on blood. This process could be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. *'The First Stake (Vampire Diaries):' The only weapon on earth that could permanently kill him, it comes from an ancient Donkey's leg bone that existed during the time he became a vampire and was used as the source of his immortality. *'Corrosive (Alien):' Adam could be damaged by corrosive atmospheres and acidic blood of Xenomorphs would melt him, but could be countered by his regeneration unit as long as it hadn't by damaged first. *'Darklighter Arrows (Charmed):' Adam could be killed by these arrows dipped in an unknown poison. *'Lack of Salt (BioShock Infinite):' If Adam run out of salt he wouldn't be able to use his vigor's powers. *'Lack of EVE (BioShock):' If Adam run out of EVE he wouldn't be able to use his plasmid's powers. Equipment |-|Current Equipment= *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Holo-Diary:' Adam keep a holo-diary to download his adventures through time, space and the omniverse. *'Currency:' Adam has Federation Credits, Beryllium, Klingon Darseks, Ferengi Latinum, Bajoran Litas, Mari Renns, UK Pounds, US Dollars, Euros, Pestas, French Francs, Doubloons, Sesterces, Gold, Credits, Grotzits, Opeks, Sentient money, Units, DollarPounds, Schmeckles, Smidgen, Galactric Credits, Peggats and Japanese Yen. *'Starfleet Duty Uniforms:' Adam has an operations duty uniform (2364-2366; Type A), an operations duty uniform (2366-2370; Type B), a sciences duty uniform (2370-2373), a sciences duty uniform (2373-2380), a sciences duty uniform (2256), a Imperial sciences duty uniform (2256) and a command duty uniform (captain's variant; 2256). *'Starfleet Gears:' Adam has a covert ops attire (2369), a sciences excursion uniform (2373), a sciences flight suit (2377), a tactical gear (2256) and a Imperial tactical gear (2256). *'Starfleet Equipment:' Adam has a communicator, a combadge, a tricorder, a Federation PADD, a flashlight, a SIMs beacon, a holo-tool, a bio-dampener, a medkit, a survival kit, a type 2 phaser, a type 3 phaser and a compression phaser rifle. *Star Trek'' Weapons: Adam has a Klingon disruptor, a Romulan disruptor, a sonic disruptor, a Bajoran phaser, a Bajoran phaser rifle, a Cardassian disruptor rifle and a Kellerun assault rifle. *''Doctor Who'' Equipment: Adam has a sonic screwdriver, a laser spanner, psychic paper, a TARDIS key, a vortex manipulator, a invisibility watch, a galactic passport, a bio-dampener, a dinosaur stun gun, a water pistol, an atmospheric density jacket and a cyber-suit. *''Red Dwarf'' Equipment: Adam has a bazookoid, a canary prison gun, a molecular destabilizer, the Time Wand and the Matter Paddle. *''Rick and Morty'' Equipment: Adam has a portal gun, a laser gun, a Plumbus, interdimensional goggles and a time stabilizing collar. *'X-Uniforms:' Adam worn a yellow and blue/black flight suit (1962; original), a black leather suit (2000-2006; original), a black armor suit (2023; original), a brown and black armor-plated flight suit (1983; revised), a black and dark navy armor-plated suit (1983; revised) and a yellow and dark navy armor suit (2016; revised). *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment:' Adam has a I.C.E.R. pistol, a Night-Night pistol, a taser rod, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard and backscatter glasses. *'Win-Watch:' Adam invented a multi-functional watch and is completely waterproof. It has a communicator, a laser, memory manipulation, Win-Echo and Winware. *'Chameleon Suit:' Adam uses a specialized suit that he created to protect his identity and confirmed to be powered by the Tesseract. It has suit systems, enhanced lenses, Heads Up Display (HUD), voice filter, tear resistant, vacuum seal, chameleon drone, communication system, teleportation, immunity to water damage, heater and iron destroyer mode. *'Red X suit:' Adam worn a black suit with a black cape and red 'X's on the left of the chest, the mask with a white skull on it and the gloves. The red 'X's located on his gloves can be used to form constructs, such as shurikens, wrist-mounted blades, restraints (by constriction or adhesion), timed explosives, instant openings, or any other conceivable function. The suit also has the functions of aerodynamics, communications link, voice filter, air filter, mini-breather, defibrillator, identity concealment, cloaking, teleportation, intense temperature and abrasion resistance, HD mini-camera, sensor system, therma-threading, heads-up display (HUD), self-repair armor, Nano-liquid circuitry, full-spectrum scanning, night, microscope, x-ray and infrared vision. The suit relies on power from an artificial element called Xenothium. *'Superboy Suit:' Adam worn a black spandex suit with red piping. *'Hunter Equipment:' Adam has ID cards, a police scanner, an EMF meter, a laptop, Holy water, salt, Goofer dust, iron, silver, gold, Hellhound glasses, supernatural handcuffs, knives, Enochian brass knuckles, an archangel blade, wooden stakes, a hand-held flamethrower, Holy oil, dead man's blood, lamb blood, borax and a Men of Letters key. *'Power Suit:' Adam worn a powerful armoured exoskeleton that is linked with his central nervous system in order for it to be controlled neurally. It is also designed to increase his natural strength, allowing him to perform super-human feats. It is also designed with a helmet that retracts at his will, enable him to effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half. The suit also provides a high degree of protection against gunfire, explosives and radiation at any level. *''Wolfenstein'' Equipment: Adam has a Schutzstaffel commandant uniform, a handgun (1960), a Schockhammer X, an automatic shotgun, a Sturmgewehr, an assault rifle (1960), a MP61 machine gun, a Kamfpistole, a Dieselkraftwerk, a LaserKraftWerk, a laser cutter, knives, handgranates, Tesla grenades and hand grenades. *'Planetary Union Equipment:' Adam has a Planetary Union engineering uniform, a Planetary Union communicator and an energy-directed pistol. *'Police Equipment:' Adam has a police badge, a Desert Eagle Mark XIX pistol, a Jericho 941 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226R pistol, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol, a Remington 870P shotgun, a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun, a Remington 870 shotgun, a Winchester Model 1200 shotgun, a Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW submachine gun and a bulletproof vest. *''Star Wars'' Equipment: Adam has a stormtrooper armor, a Imperial military uniform, Jedi robes, a yellow lightsaber, a darksaber, a Power 5 blaster and a E-11 blaster rifle. *'Men in Black Equipment:' Adam has a Men in Black suit, a De-Atomizer pistol, a De-Atomizer shotgun and a Neuralyzer. *'Quantic Dream Equipment:' Adam has a police badge, a DPA ID card, a Taurus PT92 pistol, CIA artic gear and Japanese military artic gear. *'BSAA Equipment:' Adam has a BSAA SOA uniform, a flashlight, med injectors, strong med injectors, first aid meds, strong first aid meds, steroids, stabilizers, health tablets, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, yellow herbs, tourniquet, disinfectants, a Genesis, a radio, a gas mask, a combat knife, a crowbar, an Albert-01 pistol, a 44 Magnum pistol, a Triple Shot pistol, a Magnum L. Hawk pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Thor's Hammer shotgun, an assault shotgun, a triple-barreled shotgun, a Ithaca M37 shotgun, a M3 shotgun, a SIG 556 assault rifle, a AK-74 assault rifle, a G36 assault rifle, a P19 machine gun, a MP-AF machine gun, a VZ61 submachine gun, flash grenades, hand grenades, incendiary grenades, neuro-stun grenades, shock grenades, pulse grenades, B.O.W. decoy grenades, smokescreen bottles, exploding bottles, firebomb bottles, decoy bottles and a bulletproof vest. *'Kamen Rider Equipment:' Adam had Decadriver (Eclipse Driver, WizarDriver, Sengoku Driver, Genesis Driver, Drive Driver, Ghost Driver, Gamer Driver and Sclash Driver), Rider Cards, Stringer Phone, Astroswitches (Eclipse, Grappler, Hoverboard, Parachute, Elek, Fire, Stealth and Eternal Eclipse), Foodroids, Wizard Rings (Warlock, Drive On, Kick Strike, Connect, Puppeteer, Vanish, Defend, Sleep, Big, Bind, Copy, Special, Explosion, Blizzard, Thunder, Gravity, Violet Garuda and Teleport), a Wizard Ring Holder, PlaMonsters (Violet Garuda), Lockseeds (Apple, Blood Orange, Budou, Suika, Mango and Lime Energy), a Lockseed Holder, a Musou Saber Holster, Shift Brace, Shift Cars (Charge, Dead Heat and Chargeron), a Shift Car Holder, Tire Specific Items (Justice Cage, Drum Shields, Monster, Rumble Smasher, Cure Quicker, Capture Hook, Ladder Expander, 10-ton Weight, Frostreamer, Jacky Riser and Grasper Claw), Ghost Eyecons (Phantom, Galileo, Shakespeare, Columbus, Nightingale, Da Vinci, Edison and Phantom Legacy), Ghost Gadgets, Rider Gashats (Jet Combat, Gekitotsu Robots, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Genesis Prime and Galaxian), a Kimewaza Slot Holder, a Game Scope, Fullbottles (Scorpion, Hammer, Diamond and Rocket), Sclashjellies (Scorpion), Ride Booker, Rider Weapons (Eclipse Laser, Billy the Rod, Hee-Hackgun, Eternal Eclipse Staff, WizarSwordGun, Musou Saber, Apple Blade, Daidaimaru (red ver.), Budou Ryuhou, Suika Sojinto, Mango Punisher, Sonic Arrow, Handle-Ken (blue ver.), Door-Ju (blue ver.), Gan Gun Saber, Legacy Slasher, Air Force Wingers, Gatling Combats, Gekitotsu Smasher, Dragon Blade, Dragon Fang, Dragon Gun, Gashacon Defender, Steam Blade and Twin Breaker) and Machine Decader (Machine Eclipser, Machinewinger (violet ver.), Rose Attacker, Chargeron, Machine Ghostriker and Machine Stringer). *'Ninja Steel Green Equipment:' Adam has a Ninja Battle Morpher, Ninja Power Stars (Green Ninja Power Star and Lion Fire Power Star), a Datacom, a Ninjacom, a Ninja Star Blade, a Ninja Blaster, a Ninja Master Blade, a Ninja Super Steel Blaster, a Mega Morph Cycle and Rumble Tusk Zord. *'TARDIS:' Adam owned a Type 70 TARDIS. It has a functional chameleon circuit, force fields, camouflage field, temporal grace, directional unit, an automatic drift control, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The exterior of his TARDIS resembled a red telephone box. His TARDIS has a varied interior. Some interiors were futurist, but a few others were simply white like the interior of First Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS can reunite with him if they are separated and is capable of extensive self-repair, like the Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS contained a lift leading to at least three floors, capable of going up and down like any lift, but can also go in other directions (left, right, back and forward). The TARDIS also has various rooms, which are: |-|Former Equipment= *'Currency:' Adam had Blemflarcks, Pandora Dollars, Eridium, Moonstones, UK Galleons (wizard), US Dragots (wizard), Nigerian Naira, Tayden, Credit Cubes, Silver Eagles and Rapture Dollars. *''Minecraft Story Mode'' Equipment: Adam had a golden pickaxe, a golden sword, potions, ender pearls, a golden apple, bread, a diamond sword, ghast tears, a enchanted diamond sword, torches, a cookie, enchanted grey and blue armor, prismarine shards and firework rockets. *'Nightwing Suit:' Adam had a suit with a stylized blue "wing" across the shoulders and extending to the hands, coloring two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. The mask, in the form of his symbol, was fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and night-vision goggles. His gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which he could store items. Each gauntlet's sections could contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, modified batarangs ("Wing-Dings"), knockout gas capsules and throwing tracers. The right gauntlet is also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun. *'Bracelets:' Adam worn objects that were used in the Nonary Games and the Decision Game. He worn them on his left wrist. In the Nonary Game, they act as judge and executioner. Bracelets enforce the rules of each Nonary Game, and make anyone who breaks them die. In the Decision Game, they inject the participants with a drug every 90 minutes that makes them pass out and forget everything that just happened. They also act as a real-time clock. *'Green Dino Ranger Equipment:' Adam had a Dino Morpher, Green Dino Gem, a Thundermax Saber, Raptor Blade, Super Dino Mode, a Raptor Rider, a Raptor Cycle and Raptorzord. *'Time Force Gold Equipment:' Adam had a Chrono Morpher, Time Force Badge, Gold Visual Scanner, a Chrono Blaster, Chrono Sword, V-6, Gold Vector Cycle, Time Flyer 6 and DriveMax Ultrazord. *'Green Space Ranger Equipment:' Adam had an Astro Morpher, a Wrist Communicator, an Astro Blaster, Astro Sword, Green Galaxy Glider, Astro Megazord, Astro Megaship, Astro Megashuttle and Mega V6. *'White Ranger Equipment:' Adam had a Power Morpher, Power Coins (Tiger Power Coin and Falcon Ninja Coin), a Wrist Communicator, Saba, a Blade Blaster, Ninja Ranger Mode, Metallic Armor, White Battle Bike, White Shark Cycle, Tigerzord, Gorilla Thunderzord, White Ninja Falconzord and White Shogunzord. *''Psycho Pass'' Equipment: Adam had a watch, a computer, a MWPSB badge, the Dominator, Assault Dominator and electromagnetic pulse grenades. *'Contract Seal:' Adam had a contract seal placed on the back of his left eye and Thomas Benson's was on his right hand. Thomas could track him anywhere in the world, due to the fact their were linked by the seal. *'Rings:' Adam had two rings: one, which he worn on his left thumb, was an ornate silver piece that holds an oval-cut deep green emerald. The other was a gold signet ring in the form of the Blackwood crest. He worn this on his right hand and used it to stamp the wax seal on documents. *''Tales from the Borderlands'' Equipment: Adam had an Omega shield, an Aries pistol, a Carnage shotgun and MIRV grenades. *''Borderlands 2'' Equipment: Adam had a Shield, a Spike Shield, a 1340 Shield, a Aequitas Shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Love Thumper shield, an Order shield, a Captain Blade's Manly Man Shield, a Flame of the Firehawk shield, a Basic Repeater pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Grog Nozzle pistol, a Law pistol, a Little Evie pistol, a Pocket Rocket pistol, a Teapot pistol, a Dart pistol, a Development shotgun, a Heart Breaker shotgun, a Jolly Roger shotgun, a Landscaper shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Orphan Maker shotgun, a RokSalt shotgun, a Tidal Wave shotgun, a Triquetra shotgun, a SWORDSPLOSION!!! shotgun, a Boom Puppy assault rifle, a Evil Smasher assault rifle, a Kitten assault rifle, a Rapier assault rifle, a Scorpio assault rifle, a Stomper assault rifle, a Bane submachine gun, a Chulainn machine gun, a Crit submachine gun, a Lascaux submachine gun, a Orc submachine gun, a Sand Hawk submachine gun, a Creamer rocket launcher, a Roaster rocket launcher, Area of Effect grenades, Transfusion grenades and MIRV grenades. *''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel'' Equipment: Adam had a Invigoration Oz kit, a Springs' Oz kit, a Systems Purge Oz kit, a Support Relay Oz kit, a 3DD1.E Oz kit, an Oxidizer Oz kit, a Moonlight Saga Oz kit, an Asteroid Belt shield, a Deadly Bloom shield, a Haymaker shield, a Rapid Release shield, a Shield of Ages, a Slammer shield, a Sunshine shield, an Avalanche shield, a Black Hole shield, a Prismatic Bulwark shield, a Cyber Eagle pistol, a Fibber pistol, a Globber pistol, a Gwen's Other Head pistol, a T4s-R pistol, a Zim pistol, a Boganella shotgun, a Company Man shotgun, a Moonface shotgun, a Octo shotgun, a Party Line shotgun, a Torguemada shotgun, a Wombat shotgun, a Cry Baby assault rifle, a Ice Scream assault rifle, a Wallop assault rifle, a Fusillade assault rifle, a KarBoom assault rifle, a Boxxy Gunn submachine gun, a Fridgia submachine gun, a Frostfire submachine gun, a Meat Grinder submachine gun, a Fatale submachine gun, a Torrent submachine gun, a HellFire submachine gun, a Bright Spadroon laser gun, a E-GUN laser gun, a Firestarta laser gun, a Freezeasy laser gun, a Mining Laser gun, a Vandergraffen laser gun, a Vibra-Pulse laser gun, a Zappinator laser gun, a Excalibastard laser gun, The ZX-1 laser gun, a Volt Thrower rocket launcher, a Berrigan rocket launcher, a Cryophobia rocket launcher, Singularity grenades, Area of Effect grenades, Transfusion grenades and MIRV grenades. *''Alien'' Equipment: Adam had a laser pistol, a Okee-Doke Corral Cowboy pistol, a M41A pulse rifle with a M240 incinerator unit and a Draco Double Burner. *''Harry Potter'' Equipment: Adam had a watch, a schoolbag, a pine wand with a phoenix feather core, the Elder Wand, a Hogwarts Slytherin uniform, a Slytherin scarf, a winter cloak, protective gloves, the Cloak of Invisibility, dress robes, an overcoat with a undetectable extension charm on the pockets and protection against most dark magic, a time turner, a Prefect badge and a Head Boy badge. *''The Evil Within'' Equipment: Adam had a flashlight, medical syringes, green gels, red gels, a combat knife, a M1911A1 Colt pistol, a double-barreled shotgun, an assault rifle, bottles and grenades. *''Ben 10'' Equipment: Adam had a Plumber suit (green variant), Omnitrix (original), Ultimatrix, Omnitrix, Ascalon, a Tenn-Speed and a Time Cycle. *'Columbia Equipment:' Adam had salt flasks, lockpicks, a Paddywhacker pistol, a China Boom shotgun, a Heater shotgun, a Triple R machine gun and a Reapter machine gun. *'Rapture Equipment:' Adam had bandages, EVE flasks, EVE hypos, an automatic hack tool, a genetic key, a wrench, a Paddywhacker pistol, a double-barreled shotgun and a Tommy machine gun. *'US Army Equipment:' Adam had a US army uniform, a Colt M1911A1 pistol, a handgun (1946), a Schockhammer, a double-barreled shotgun, assault rifle (1946), a submachine gun and Mdl. 24 grenades. *''Life is Strange'' Equipment: Adam had a computer, a journal and Warren's flash drive. *''Silent Hill'' Equipment: Adam had a SHPD uniform, a police badge, a FBI badge, a flashlight, a radio, maps, health drinks, Ampoule, serums, holy candles, saint medallions, a crowbar, a combat knife, a fire axe, a Great Knife, a Beretta 92FS centurion pistol, a Remington M870 shotgun and a submachine gun. *''Resident Evil'' Equipment: Adam had a flashlight, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, yellow herbs, a gas mask, a combat knife, a crowbar, a Punisher pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Striker shotgun, a Remington M870 shotgun, a Chicago Typewriter machine gun, a MP5 submachine gun, flash grenades, hand grenades, incendiary grenades and a bulletproof vest. *'RCPD Equipment:' Adam had a RCPD uniform, a RCPD SWAT uniform, a police badge, a flashlight, a radio, first aid sprays, green herbs, blue herbs, red herbs, a combat knife, a crowbar, a Beretta 92FS pistol, a Desert Eagle pistol, a Remington M870 shotgun, a MP5 submachine gun, a grenade launcher, flash grenades, hand grenades, Molotov cocktails and a bulletproof vest. *'Ghost Suit:' Adam worn a white suit that has the functions of aerodynamics, communications link, defibrillator, identity concealment, intense temperature and abrasion resistance, HD mini-camera, sensor system, therma-threading, voice alterer, heads-up display (HUD), self-repair armor, Nano-liquid circuitry and full-spectrum scanning. *'Chameleon Armor:' It was protective armor worn by Adam that had the ability to fly, discharge green-like energy beams and deflector shields. *'JMC Uniforms:' Adam worn a JMC senior officer uniform, a JMC officer dark jacket, a JMC senior officer uniform (rebuilt Red Dwarf), a JMC lilac prison jumpsuit and a JMC canary uniform. *'Starfleet Dress Uniforms:' Adam had a Starfleet dress uniform (2364; Type A), Starfleet dress uniform (2365; Type B), Starfleet dress uniform (2367; Type C), Starfleet command dress uniform (2370; Type D), Starfleet command dress uniform (2374; Type A) and Starfleet dress uniform (2375; Type B). Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive